Tom Malfoy
by Ginny12
Summary: Draco and his little brother meet Ginny not ginny w who will change there lives forever
1. Default Chapter

"Tom, Draco, come here boys." Seven-year-old Tom and thirteen year old Draco came running at there fathers call. They were known simply enough as the Malfoy boys. "What is it father what is it?" Tom incessantly asked. His father pointed out the window at on of Draco's best friends house Vincent Crabbe's to be exact Draco burst out in tears Crabbe had moved three month ago. Draco hadn't spoken to anyone but Tom since. People didn't even believe Tom when he told them what Draco said. What they saw today was a moving van. Draco ran to his room, as he did so a little girl no older than Tom got out of the van. Tom watched her she turned around in circle and looked about. "She looks like a Wesley but she the wrong age there youngest is 11." Said Lucius Tom and Draco's dad "That girl can't be any older than you Tom. Lets go meet them." "Ok papa hold on" said Tom as he ran to get Draco and said. "Draco come with me come meet our new friend please Draco come with us." He took Draco's hand he took him outside. They caught up with their father he was talking to the girl's father the girl looked at Draco and started to cry and hugged him. He stared at her. Her father explained that the Malfoy boys looked like her brother who died last year. She let go of Draco and said, "Hi I am Ginny I am 6 years old and I just moved in to this house. I left my best friend Jamie in Ohio." She burst out in tears and sank to the ground and leaned ageist the well of the house. Tom went over to her and picked her up and Draco said "I know what its like to leave or have one leave you feels like and your doing it a heck of a lot better than I did." He smiled at her Tom ran over hugged him, "Ginny I am Tom and that's Draco this used to be Draco's friends house. But were glad you moved here. By the way I am 7 and Draco is 13." "You want to come in?" Ginny said a little nervous. "Sure I'll come in Draco will you?" said Tom he knew his brother was still upset about Crabbe but he wanted him to move on. 


	2. Tom mostly Ginny end of year one

They walked in that was when it started Ginny became dependent on the Malfoy she spent more time with the Malfoy than with her own family but it all went on till Ginny and Tom were eleven. Draco went to a school boarding since he was 11 but Ginny didn't know witch one so this summer they were upset because they were both going to boarding schools. Ginny's parents were never home and neither was she, she was at the Malfoy's. She had started calling them her family. She was the Malfoy girl. Lucius had a strong bond with her just like Tom and Draco. Draco was the first to go he was 17 and this would be his last year there. Ginny was sad he had to go, she would have been mad too but it wasn't her personality to be mad.  
  
"Draco don't go don't." Ginny cried as he got in the car with their mother Narcissi. Draco waved. He said, "I have to Gin I don't have choice you know that." Draco said fondly "Draco really we don't want you to leave why can't you leave when I do?" Tom said "Tom I don't want to leave with out you don't make it harder" He kissed them both and got in the car and waved to the little red haired girl and the belch blond boy. He looked at Tom and thought of how Tom looked just like he did at that age and smiled. When Draco got to school he went straight to the head master Professor Dumbuldore "Ahh Draco did you have a nice summer? I trust Ginny hasn't told you the news." "News sir? I don't believe so is she coming to Hogwarts?" "Yes we toke your advice and she will be coming on the Hogwarts Express. I am pleased she kept it from you Professor Snape was sure shed tell you." "She's a good girl you will not be sorry."  
  
August first rolled around and Ginny and Tom were so upset Tom's father was trying to lift sprits and asked, "Ginny what's your station number?" "Umm well platform 9¾." "No way!! You're going to Hogwarts too!!! Where going to Hogwarts where going to Hogwarts Yippee." "You're going too. Yes!!! Umm daddy (she meant Lucius) are you a. wizard?" He nodded he wouldn't tell her yet but he was struggling to keep the dark lord, Lord Voldermort from his family and from her Lucius was a follower of Lord V. but he had given it up but not before much of a fight. Ginny with love for the Malfoy's had convinced him that there was more than fallowing the dark side to do. Lucius decided it was a fight worth dieing for and he almost did. Lucius knew that if it weren't for that Potter kid he would be dead. The fight went through his head he watched the Dark Lord. Posen him he watched that Potter kid with the phoenix on his shoulder come to him he heard the words said to him and. "Lucius? What's up?" Narcissi walked in Ginny ran over to her jumped up and down and said "I am going to the same school as Tom and Draco!!!!" She was patted on the head and congratulated. Ginny didn't like Narcissi much but she wouldn't complain. Ginny and Tom toke of to go to the train station, hugged everyone boarded the train and sat down. They were rather jumpy soon an older girl about Draco's age came in to their box she looked at them and said, "Your Tom, Draco's little brother right? Draco's one of my best friend. I'm Blaze Zabini. (Turning to Ginny) Are you Ginny?" "Yes that is Ginny and I am Tom. Is Draco here we haven't seen him in almost a month?" Tom said filling in for Ginny. "Yes Draco's here he's looking for you want me to get him for you? Oh yes and he's very existed there's roomers that Crabbe is coming to visit Hogwarts for the sorting." "Cool!! I haven't seen him since I was seven. Yes would you get Draco for us please?" She smiled at him and left. A few seconds later Draco came in Ginny jumped up and down "Draco, Draco, Draco. I missed you so much I was so worried it would be next summer before I could see you again." She hugged him outside the door Blaze Zabini looked in and smiled Ginny saw her and pointed "She told us Crabbe might come back is he who used to live in my house?" "Yes Ginny he was one of my best friend's. Blaze why don't you come in?" Draco yelled, Blaze came in she smiled "Draco your brother has very good tastes." Ginny smiled and bite her bottom lip and giggled. "Ginny. she's kind of shy she'll loosen up after a while. Ginny can you say thank you." Tom prompted "Thanks Blaze." Ginny toke the prompt. When they got to Hogwarts they were sorted unfortunately not into the same as Blaze and Draco. Ginny and Tom were in Gryfendor Ginny wasn't getting along well. She stumbled into Pansy Parkinson who was a Slytherin she was talking to some other Slytherin like Graham Pritchard and one of Draco's friend other friends Gregory Goyle. Pansy laughed then she saw Ginny walking around them she said "Where do you think your going to? Little girl I am talking you." She jumped in front of her and got out her wand "You're not going anywhere." Pansy got out her wand and Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs Blaze was walking by and turned around the corner when she heard Ginny screamed. " Pansy stop" It was obvious Pansy was confused that Blaze stopped her, Pansy dropped her wand "Why Blaze? What's different about her than all off the others?" "Because I don't like it ever but this girl is one of Draco's friend." "Oh I see thanks for the tip" Pansy said she loved Draco she patted Ginny's head Ginny and Blaze walked of Ginny bit her lip she was close to tears Blaze took her to the D.A.D.A room and she sat in for a little while then left Ginny to her work. Ginny was at the biggest part in her life although she didn't know it. What happened with Blaze started to form their critical relationship. Also Ginny just got her first taste of not having Tom or Draco to save her. When Ginny got done with D.A.D.A she went to the common room and found Tom there she told him her whole mess up with Pansy. Tom said they should go see Draco and see what that was about they headed to the Slytherin Common Room when they got there Tom asked "Draco is there something I don't know about Pansy Parkinson?" "Well I umm she's my girlfriend. Why and how did you know there was something between us." Tom explained Ginny went over to Draco he kissed her forehead. Pansy saw this out raged her. She didn't care if Ginny and Draco had been friends for along time. She didn't care if he kissed her because he was trying to comfort her. All Pansy Parkinson cared about was herself. She saw him kiss her and she new that meant he cared for her and she new that Ginny would be in her way. Pansy went over and found Adrian Pucey Terence Higgs Malcolm Baddock Millicent Bulstrode Helen Reckeb and Sesswe John. Her gang she told them about Ginny. She told them, "Ginny's got to go." That night at dinner Tom and Draco got a message from their father that said he was ill Ginny read it first she tried to tell Tom, "Tom your fath." "Shhh Ginny hold on I am talking." "But Tom your." "Shhh hold on." "Draco your fathers sick." "Hold on Ginny I'm reading." "But your err." Ginny got feed up with that and made herself vanish she appeared out side the Malfoy house. alone all alone she wasn't used to this a tear ran down her check. She went inside. Back at Hogwarts "Tom where's Ginny?" Draco was the first to notice she wasn't there, "She was just here she wanted to tell me something." "Umm Tom, Draco I think she went to your house." Harry Potter said he had listened to Ginny "Why would you think that Potter?" He Pointed to her plate were a ripped envelope lie Draco picked it up it was addressed from his home. He asked Harry "How did you know Potter. Why would she have told you?" "She didn't she told you, you didn't listen but I did." Harry answered Tom went and looked at home he found her there He also found his father very pale. He went over to Ginny put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey I'm sorry Ginny I should have listened to you." Then he ran over and hugged his father. Lucius was sitting in a chair that looks out over the window at Ginny's house they knew what he was thinking about he was think about the day Ginny first came. Ginny started to cry but she was crying because thinking about the past reminds how horrid now is. All of the second Harry Potter showed up, 'Oh sorry to just pop in, Mr. Malfoy you look awful." "No duh Potter what do you want?" Tom said Ginny shot him a nasty look, "Oh yes umm Dumbuldore has asked all students stay in Hogwarts till Friday when we have winter brake." Ginny nodded walked over to her "daddy" and said "We'll be back on Friday I love you. Get better now!" Then She smiled and walked over to Harry and waited for Tom whom reluctantly gave his father a kiss and left. Back at Hogwarts Pansy saw her big chance to get rid of Ginny. She discussed her plain with Sesswe John (I made her up); "Sesswe if I conjure up a fake Tom and a fake Ginny I can trick Ginny into believing Tom when he's not really Tom, and I can make Tom get ride of Ginny. But we will have to hold on to the real Tom so he can't get in the way. We'll have to keep him tied up somewhere he wont be found I have any idea about that too I think that we may get ride of Ginny and soon. Ginny's not that smart and is at a critical time in her life when if we do it to her it'll hurt Draco the most and when Draco upset who will he lean on?" "Huh what'd you say? What'd you ask?" "Oh you err did you hear anything I just said?" "Umm no." Pansy stomped of to go make fake people. Mean while in the hallway Ginny and Tom were quarreling. "You never listen to me anymore you." "Ginny listen to me I'm really" "No Tom you listen to me I am tired of you never listing to me. Also Harry Potter is proving to be a nice boy why cant you except that?" "Ginny I really don't know how to be able to listen to you all the time and do other things too. Now Harry Potter it's hard to be nice to because Draco was like that too." Tom put his hand on Ginny's shoulder she spun around. She couldn't control herself she started crying and ran the other way. Ginny ran to the common room and up to the girls dorm where she through herself on the bed and wept. Ginny Wesley was there she came over and rubbed Ginny's back and Ginny let out all her feelings in one big plop Ginny W. just remained quite till Ginny feel asleep. Then Ginny W. went out to the living room and sat there Ginny W. was always very alone for Ginny was deaf and only cretin people could talk to her so when the other Ginny told her everything she didn't hear any of it. Pansy was doing very we'll on her Fake people her Tom was very good it was very believable she sent her Ginny out to tell Tom that his father told him not to go home he believed her. That Friday Ginny Draco and "Tom" went to the Malfoy's house. Tom didn't talk whole way home. Ginny said, "Tom I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we still be friends?" Tom nodded "Yeah its cool with me." Ginny was confused since when did Tom say cool? "That's cool with you?" "Yeah its cool with me why" she shook her head looked at Draco to see if he noticed he hadn't. Ginny didn't talk for a while. At dinner that night Tom talked and talked and nobody noticed he didn't sound right nobody except Ginny. After dinner she walked over to Tom and asked him to come with her she took him upstairs and pricked him he didn't even notice nor did he bleed it that's when Ginny realized Tom wasn't himself. Ginny had an idea how to keep him from doing anything he was supposed to be doing.  
  
Ginny went to the closet in "her" room the Malfoy's had graciously made their guest room into a room for her she had brought some of her close and some of her older sisters stuff that she had when she was little. (Her sister was a 29-year-old super model) Ginny never wore it but she saw a reason to today. She took out a yellow strapless bikini top and a little tiny skirt she shuddered as she put them on. She put on a pearl necklace and she was very beautiful she only had one problem her bright red extremely bushy hair. She had never believed in straitening or dieing but she had only told one person that and that was Tom if Tom didn't say anything about her hair when she went out there she'd know it wasn't him. She took out a hair strengthener and got to work. When she was done she looked at herself and saw her sister a weird feeling came over her she almost backed down to her plan. She would let herself stop her never would she, she couldn't. It all leaned on her now. She walked out.  
  
Back at Hogwarts things went going well either. Tom and everyone there knew Ginny wasn't herself Ginny was malfunctioning. Pansy decided that shed better kidnap Tom and tall everyone that he went home. She found Tom in a hallway and grabbed him. She took him to a room (more like a mountain or the inside walls of a volcano.) the walls had a narrow path that one could walk on but it would be very hard and if they fell they'd land in this lava stuff (not really lava but it was as hot as it and it was red.). The room resembled a cave and in the very back of it there was a platform on witch Pansy put Tom. There was no chance of him getting out on his own and little chance anyone could save him with out being spotted. Pansy could get there easily enough and brought Tom food and water every day but mostly Tom was alone on a platform in the back of a cave.  
  
Ginny went looking for Tom and soon she found him playing around in "his" room she leaned ageist the door to his room she smiled and said "Tom what are you doing?" he swirled around and his eyes got big he mouthed, "wow" but didn't say anything. "Tom your looking like I never have dressed up like this before." She smiled sweetly but thought more like dressed down before but wouldn't let on that she hadn't. "Oh well yes umm I didn't remember you looking so good when you did it." "Tom well not really Tom where is the other Tom?" she walked over to him just like Bianca (her sister) did to Jamie when Ginny was little. "Well umm Pansy Parkinson's go him. He's in a mountain room." "Oh no huh." Ginny sighed "No No NOOOO!!" Pansy yelled she got word of everything that happened the same second it happened. "Then who are you?" Ginny asked his answer was Robot Tom. And at that there was a knock on the door RT (Robot Tom) and Ginny ran and peaked around the corner Draco answered. It was Pansy! RT pushed Ginny ageist the wall in a protecting way down stairs Draco and Pansy were talking. RT and Ginny snuck down stairs. Ginny bit her bottom lip and said, "RT I really am sorry about this." She grabbed Lucius gun from off the wall and shot RT he didn't bleed he didn't hurt he was just lying there but Ginny did what needed to be done and the little girl in the yellow bikini top went over to Pansy still holding the loaded pistil said "You will give me the real Tom or die." "She smiled you Ginny are a smart girl shot me for I am not real either." And that's exactly what she did. Now that no one but Tom was there the little girl dressed like a fashion model sat and cried.  
  
At Hogwarts Pansy had been given a real heck of a blow she was very mad but the biggest blow was yet to come. Ginny was ready to get Tom out of there and for the first time since she moved from Ohio she was Really mad. She was ready for anything and since Lucius was better (for the time being) she had nothing else on her mind. She went to Dumbuldore's office where she found Harry Potter there he told her that Dumbuldore was out for awhile Ginny explained what was going on he told her that he could help and her knew right were that room was. But he also told her about the room and how it was so well guarded. Ginny and Harry both have Invisibility cloaks Harry said he would help her save Tom and so the got there capes and went to the room they both started climbing on the narrow path Ginny looked down and it about scared her out of her mind but at that same moment she had an idea. She whispered, "Harry?" "Yeah." "Go back I will go on when you see Tom vanish do a beckoning spell call us to you then we wont have to climb all the way back ill make a division over there so they'll think he feel in. Sound good?" "Lets do this thing!" Ginny went on she looked around out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesswe talking to Pansy, she slipped something more like someone caught her. She gasped. "Shhh who are you and what are you doing." Said the voice "That's what I won't to know about you." Ginny said "Ginny is that you." Said the voice "Yeah." "Ginny what are you doing here? Your only a second year." "Saving Tom what do you think I'm doing, who are you." "Blaze Zabini and I am saving him too." "Oh well I have to go get him I'll talk later and in more favorable circumstances." Ginny went on for a while and then said, "Blaze?" "Yeah." "Thanks for saving me." They went on till both of them reached the platform "Blaze?" Ginny whispered "Yeah." "Come hear." They grabbed hands and got Tom under their cloaks. Tom was scared it was obvious, "What the." "Shh." Ginny shushed him "Who are." "Shh." Blaze shushed him they were almost out and Ginny made the rocks by the platform collapse "What was..." "Shh." Ginny and Blaze both said they were out.  
  
Before dropping their invisibility cloaks they went t0 Dumbuldore's office but he still wasn't there but one Professor was, "Professor Snape!! You'll never guess what we just did." Ginny said and ran over and hugged him he lifted her up and sat her down on the desk and the four of them explained to him mostly it was Ginny and Blaze talking because Ginny was the one Gryfendor he liked and Blaze was a Slytherin he gave both houses 40 points Snape said that he thought it best if Tom slept with his Bro in Slytherin and that Blaze slept with Ginny in Gryfendor tonight he picked Ginny up again and put her on the floor she hugged him again and turned to leave Snape said "Oh and Ginny get dressed." Ginny was still wearing her fashion model outfit she smiled and nodded. Tom fallowed Draco to the Slytherin Common Room and Ginny, Harry and Blaze all went to the Gryfendor Common Room on the way Harry asked "Why do you two like Professor Snape? I mean I can see you Blaze liking him but Ginny he's so ridiculously mean." "I like him I think he's nice and he is different than you know about." Ginny said defending the professor. "What do you mean Ginny I don't understand." Blaze said "I know you don't but he accidentally told me but I can't tell, sorry!" "Yeah but you really should tell us if there's something wrong with our new D.A.D.A teacher." Harry said "Nothing serious, well as long as he keeps on top of it. " Yeah really keep on it he had a Lethifold sucked almost all his life out. He has to make a potion every month to keep him alive he taught Ginny how to do it too just in case. He was a man of honor and didn't want anybody to know. They all got to their Common Rooms and they got on their P. J's and went to bed. When they got to bed none of them slept Ginny wisped "Blaze you awake?" Blaze looked up Ginny went on "I have this funny feeling in my stomach." "Me too but I think we just need to ignore it." "Draco?" Tom said Draco looked up "I have this funny feeling." "Me too Tom but I think we just need to ignore it." Harry felt the same but couldn't tell anybody. Out in the F.F. something dark lurking around they felt it because they were awake but it was defiantly there. Each of them thought the same thing; That's coming for me. And It was. Everything was crazy that morning Snape had passed out and Dumbuldore was in a very bad mood Ginny asked him if she could help Snape and he wouldn't let her, Tom wasn't speaking to her and Draco was kind of jumpy and Blaze was acting weird. Ginny wondered if she was acting odd too. Classes had all been canceled and nobody was aloud to leave their Common Room and Blaze had to go back to Slytherin. Hermione Granger was the only one aloud to leave (being Head Girl) and she went straight to the Library. Ginny left and only Ginny W. noticed she had on her invisibility cloak she wasn't about to wait for It to come find her. Ginny was also much braver now and she wasn't about to back down she was immensely smart for a first year and everybody knew it. The dark forest Ginny found was much darker then she thought it would be and a flashlight wouldn't work under an invisibility cloak. She ran though the forest she tripped now and then but mostly she just ran blindly she went around then she saw It it saw It a dark thing a thing that she knew as Voldermort aka The One Who Kills. She shuddered could he see her? It appeared not he felt her presence as much as she did his he looked about she grabbed her wand she dropped the cloak and yelled, "Come and get me. I'm ready but it wouldn't be far if you had to go ageist me so I lie down my wand." Ginny was ready but he looked at her and swept closer "Are you challenging me? You know only one who lived when he faced me a babe and you'll never live." "Yes well I am already dead right I mean your not going to let me live are you? So why not do a far match?" "I wanted you to fight back pick up your wand." "No." "Alright then you will die." Voldermort cast a spell on the girl she screamed as it hit her but damage it did none and she took courage from Lily Potter and she filed her heart with love for all man kind but what she did deferent was she tried her best to love the beast that was trying to kill her, it shrieked she shivered not her normal shudder it was fear. Ginny ran to Hogwarts but she turned around and grabbed her wand then ran she got there and she sat on the step and waited for him to get there. She sat on one of the steps and sang to herself he found her she just sat there he said "I knew there was a catch now since I started I do have to kill you girl or I will just seize to exists and there will be two how lived" Ginny thought of her brother and James from Ohio she thought of Tom and Draco and as she thought of everybody she loved The Dark One watched in agony then he realized that Tom and Draco's dad was Lucius Malfoy and he told her of him and how he was a follower and how he did everything he could The Dark Lord was tormenting her. then Ginny Wesley turned up sure she was deaf but she could sense what was going on she said "You don't know let Ginny think about it tonight and tomorrow at 915 she'll be back with an answer." "You may but I must have you play with this till I leave." A huge werewolf jumped out at her she smiled at him Ginny W. was confused Ginny ran toured it and yelled "Moony I missed you come back and teach. I LOVE YOU MOONY!!!" The Werewolf roared and split its coat to revile Professor Lupin he ran over to them "Did I hurt you girls." Both were scared and relieved they shook their heads Ginny took his hand and Ginny W's hand and took him inside Lupin pulled out something and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." It was a map it showed were they were and where Dumbuldore and Snape were. They where in the hospital wing that's were they went nothing would hurt the Ginny's now that they had Lupin. He took them there and walked to the Hospital and their lie Snape Dumbuldore couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Lupin and Ginny W. explained what they saw but Ginny was the only one who knew the whole story and she would not talk. Dumbuldore finally said she could help Snape she still frowning because they didn't believe she could, she went off to get the ingredients. Dumbuldore went up to get Harry Ron and Hermione. He told them what Ginny had done and that a decision needed to be made on who would go with Ginny because it seemed quite cretin she had to go. Ginny finished making the potion and came back upstairs she had been in the dungeons. She explained her ordeal as she gave Snape the potion. "Why the in the world did you go out there Ginny?" "Because he was after me anyways and I know how to beat him." Ginny said as Tom, who was still not talking to her, came in. "She can't do it without help she's only a first year." "Actually I have every confidence in her. I remember a first year who faced him just 7 years ago and he's still alive. Don't you Harry?" said Snape who to everybody's surprise had come out of his previous state and gave Ginny a huge she smiled "I know I can." She said she walked away but Tom grabbed her arm "Why do you think you can do it this time when it took two people to save you last time." Ginny pulled out of his grasp and shot him a look of "You don't trust me well I am not a baby" and her didn't try again Lupin offered every one chocolate but nobody toke it. Snape knew she'd win though he didn't know how, I think everybody knew but no one wanted to let her do it. Back in her dorm but she didn't sleep Ginny came in to comfort her but she just squirmed away. Ginny felt like all the love had been sucked out off her. Lupin took up his post as D.A.D.A advanced tutor. Ginny was not looking forward to tonight, when she walked around the halls would get quite and when she tried to talk everybody said "Shh save your energy." Till she finally got so feed up she went back to her dorm. Frustrated she left and went outside she went back to the wood to find her cloak found both the cloak and Hagrid who couldn't believe she was so bad. "But Hagrid I need it for tonight I." "Why was it there anyway you shouldn't have dropped it there." "I had to I already talked to Dumbuldore." She took the cloak and ran out of the forest. The Dark Lord Saw her and he smirked she cant beat me he thought. That night at 915 she went outside and so did The Dark lord. The whole off Hogwarts was looking out the windows. Colin Creevey was taking pictures. Ginny put down her wand and concentrated on loving him and she remembered all her good times all her friends then she thought of Jamie a little sorrow came over her and Voldermort took his chance but she was faster and blew him backwards she knew if she lived he wouldn't. She laughed remembering her first lesson with a bogart and how it couldn't figure out what to be because she wasn't scared of anything she remember how silly she felt in Ohio when she used to play wizard and never knew it was real. She loved those times they were her favorite memories. Voldermort gave a loud shriek but was still powerful. Inside next to Colin was Harry he could hear the laugh if Voldermort as his mother died. Ginny smiled and loved him. Voldermort shrieked again and blew up Ginny flew backwards and hit her head on the step everything went black. Two weeks later she opened her eyes to see she was on the common room sofa sitting by her was Tom and Blaze. Blaze yelled, "Ginny's awake. Somebody get Lupin." Everybody ran to Ginny then Ron said, "Let my sister talk." Then every one stepped back Ginny Wesley stepped forward she said, "Ginny when you defeated Voldermort everything was beautiful and loud." "No it wasn't," somebody said, "it was quite you just felt like it was loud." "Be quite Neville let Ginny talk." Hermione said "Well I can hear now and the only thing you got from it was," Blaze got out her mirror and handed it to her she looked at her head she had a little scar in the shape of a lightning bolt "That." That said Colin finishing Ginny W. sentence every one went passed Ginny telling her a little more of the story and like Ginny W. most had things happen like Neville held his Remembrall it wasn't red everybody laughed. Lupin came in offered Ginny a chocolate then had some surprising news  
  
"Class I am not a werewolf any more." Everybody yelled hip hip hooray and Ginny was the first but not the last to hug him. Later that night at the house points ceremony Ginny saw Snape who (formally) congratulated her and gave her a big hug and he told her what a great job she had done. Dumbuldore was announcing the winners; "4th place with 570 points is Hufflepuff 3rd place with 577 points raven claw and 2nd with 678 points is Slytherin. Frist place with1064 points is Gryfendor." Everybody yelled and clapped and Ginny Wesley left because it was to loud for her sensitive ears. Ginny smiled at Dumbuldore and he nodded at her she mouthed "I told you I could." Tom came over and put his arm around her shoulders everything was better then ever and she did it All By Herself  
Please tell me if you want her to have a second year at Hogwarts I hope you like and please tell me what you think!!! =) 


End file.
